Insomnio
by Matryoshkah
Summary: OS: Robin sufre de insomnio, Law también. En plena medianoche, ambos se encuentran en la cocina y comparten una interesante e hilarante conversación sobre "té".


Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

_Notas: *Perdónenme si tengo errores D:_

_*Está narrado por la hermosa y sexy arqueóloga :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Insomnio<strong>

Por Robin.

* * *

><p>Té. Siempre me ha gustado su sabor. Ya sea frío o caliente. Aunque de todos modos lo prefiero caliente. Dicha bebida siempre me relaja cuando se me dificulta dormir.<p>

Desafortunadamente sufro de insomnio, y ha empeorado en los últimos días.

Justo cuando coloco en la honrilla una hoya con agua, escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Sé que es Trafargar ya que reconozco el ruido de su katana. Por alguna razón, el hombre siempre lleva consigo esa larga katana que siempre produce ese sonido metálico como si quisiera, de alguna u otra forma, manifestar la presencia de su dueño. Entonces Law anuncia su llegada sonando su garganta de manera leve, ni tan alto como para asustarme, y ni tan bajo como para no escucharlo.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Pregunté sabiendo que es demasiada obvia la respuesta. Si estaba aquí era porque le costaba trabajo dormir. Más que todo hablé para iniciar una conversación, aun sabiendo que ni él, ni yo, somos los más dialogadores del barco.

—Algo así. —Respondió con simpleza, sentándose en la mesa.

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir, supongo que sufrimos del mismo mal.

Enciendo la hornilla para hervir el agua y luego busco en la alacena el té que prepararé. Verde. Canela. Jengibre. Jazmín…. Umh, me provoca un té de canela. Siempre acostumbro a caer rendida cuando lo tomo.

—Huele bien. —Comentó Trafalgar un instante después que yo destapara el frasco la canela. Fue entonces cuando me vi motivada a girar mi cabeza y mirarlo. Allí estaba él, con sus recalcadas ojeras, mirando hacia la pared con indiferencia.

Apuntó a mirarme después del momento de silencio que guardé, manteniendo mi gesto levemente sorprendido. Es una sorpresa que a él le guste el té. En general a ningún otro miembro del barco le apetece tomar té, así que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a disfrutar su sabor sola.

—Ara, así que te gusta —Esbocé una sonrisa y retomé mi atención a la cocina—. Pensé que era la única a la que le gustaba.

—Siempre me ha gustado.

—Sanji-san lo hace muy bien, pero en realidad prefiero hacerlo yo misma—Bajé el fuego de la hornilla antes de que hirviera y vertí en el agua unas cuantas hojas de té verde—. Siempre queda mejor cuando lo hago para mí misma, tengo un poco más de experiencia haciéndolo.

—¿Siempre lo haces de noche? —Preguntó Trafalgar con algo parecido a la curiosidad. No pude evitar reír ante el carácter de la pregunta, que muy bien se prestaba para un mal entendido.

—A veces lo hago en la mañana. Aunque lo ideal es en la noche —Respondí, pretendiendo total inocencia en mi tono de voz—. Después de hacerlo siempre quedo profundamente dormida.

—Tengo tiempo sin hacerlo. La verdad, olvidé la última vez que lo hice —Law se quitó su singular gorro y acarició su cabeza como si le doliera—. Yo era experto haciéndolo, pero supongo que ya he perdido la práctica.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —Pregunte, encarándolo mientras sostengo una cucharilla—. Aquí hay todos los utensilios para para hacerlo placentero.

—Si no es mucha molestia, preferiría que lo hicieras por mí. —La sonrisa de Law fue tan dulce como el olor de la canela al ponerse en contacto con el agua caliente. Devolví mi mirada a la cocina y coloqué otra varita de canela en el recipiente.

—No es molestia hacerlo para los dos. Siempre es mejor cuando estoy acompañada —Indiqué, apagando la hornilla y colocando la pequeña olla en la mesa—. Es más delicioso cuando se comparte con alguien. —Dije mirándole a los ojos, mientras me sentaba en la mesa, justo al frente de él.

Law se colocó sus manos en la nuca al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su espalda de la silla.

—Antes era totalmente adicto a eso —Confesó, mirando hacia la pared—. Siempre lo hacía a cada hora, no podía acostarme sin antes hacerlo. Cada vez que se me presentaba una oportunidad, lo hacía.

—Yo lo hago todo el tiempo —Comenté con cierta indiferencia, colocándole una tapa a la olla para que se reposara—. Me relaja probarlo al aire libre, en la cama, en el jacuzzi, mientras leo, me gusta hacerlo incluso cuando estoy explorando cualquier isla. Siempre voy preparada para hacerlo en cualquier ocasión.

De alguna manera estaba empezando a sentirme excitada. Es realmente interesante que Trafalgar me haya seguido la corriente todo éste tiempo. Me pregunto cómo se sentiría él con nuestra conversación.

—Siempre es bueno hacerlo mínimo cuatro o cinco veces al día —Su grisácea mirada se encontró con la mía mientras hablaba, sin deshacer esa leve, pero cautivadora sonrisa en su rostro—. Es terapéutico, es un buen estimulante para la circulación.

Cuando quité la tapa de la olla, un ligero aroma a canela inundó mi olfato. El aire de medianoche se mezcló perfectamente con la canela.

—Me gusta tomarlo tibio porque se siente mejor cuando pasa por mi garganta, pero tú como lo prefieres, ¿Tibio o caliente? —Pregunté, al mismo tiempo que colaba el té en la tetera.

—Lo prefiero caliente. —Escogió sin titubear, colocando su codo en la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en su mano. Estaba esperando que yo le sirviera el té, por lo que no le hice esperar más.

En el espacio se escuchó el sonido del líquido cayendo lentamente al recipiente. Finalmente le entregué la taza humeante a Law, quien me lo agradeció con un gesto mudo, una leve sonrisa y una mirada que habló más que cien palabras.

Después de eso, esperé cierto tiempo a que el resto del té se enfriara un poco. Durante ese momento, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra; sin embargo, a pesar del silencio alrededor de los dos, la atmósfera estaba lejos de ser incómoda o pesada. Más bien, se sintió agradable.

—Vaya, de verdad sabes hacerlo. —Dijo Law, levantándose de la mesa.

—Todas las noches lo hago en la cocina, así que si mañana tienes insomnio, puedo hacerlo para ti también.

Siempre he pensado que las cosas buenas y deliciosas se disfrutan mejor si se comparten con alguien, no importa con quien sea. Quienes hemos conocido la soledad sabemos valorar más que nadie la presencia de una buena compañía, no importa que ese alguien fuese el tipo menos indicado para compartir algo delicioso. Hacer té para dos personas podía resultar incluso más relajante que el propio té, y más si se mantenía una buena conversación.

—No te sorprendas si a partir de ahora vengo todas las noches, Robin-ya. —Dijo con su voz baja y su sonrisa misteriosa; con su gesto un poco más relajado que cuando llegó.

* * *

><p><em>No me pregunten qué fue eso porque ni yo misma sé XD Es lo que sale cuando no tengo más nada que escribir. <em>

_Agréguenme a sus favoritos si quieren seguir mis historias, o estén pendientes, porque pienso subir más a este hermoso Fandom. _

_¡Mata ne!_


End file.
